disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited
Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited is a port of Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten on the Playstation Vita. It contains all of the downloadable content made available in the original PS3 game and also features newly added game content. However some content was also cut out, such as the old SD sprites and voice acting for certain scenes (such as the Netherbattle Tournament). It is PSTV-compatible, though the downloadable demo version isn't. New Features *All DLC from the PS3 version is included. This includes downloadable characters, scenarios, Pirate Editor parts and other add-on content. * A new scenario regarding Artina and Valvatorez called the Time Leap Episode. *A new level of magic called Peta magic. This spell tier was previously introduced in Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days. *The Cheat Shop from Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness ''is included, featuring the ability to change multiple aspects of the game. *A Weapon Sprite Changer to change the appearance of weapons except for Fists. *New playable characters such as Sister Artina and Nagi Clockwork. Both Rutile and Stella Grossular from ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention can also be recruited if the player has a Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention save on their Playstation Vita. *Special Skills unique to Generic classes make a return from Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention. *Character Promotion from Disgaea D2 is included. *The Event Viewer which allows the player to rewatch cutscenes that were already watched at least once. *The Innocent Warehouse from Disgaea D2 is also included, allowing storage of Innocents. Up to 256 Innocents can be stored. *New Rank 40 Items were added which outclass the other Rank 40 items that were previously the best in their category in terms of stats. The new Rank 40 items can be obtained by stealing them from an Item God 2 of the original Rank 40 items in the Land of Carnage. *The player can now bribe the Dark Senate with HL like in Disgaea D2. *Multiple changes to Chara World and Item World were made. A character can have up to 6 Chara World visits instead of 3; Meowkin Pirates appear at Floors 26+ in the Item World; there are now 2 Level Spheres when Reverse Pirating, one Red Sphere, and one Yellow Sphere, and more changes were made in order to streamline both gameplay mechanics. *Multiple changes to skills were made. The SS Power Level is added, and some skills were buffed in terms of power such as Vulcan Blaze. A Skill Weakening option is included in case the player boosted skills so much, that the skill could not be usable due to high SP costs. *The Item Warehouse storage has also increased from 512 items to 999 items maximum. The Item Bag's storage capacity has also doubled from 32 to 64. *The player can now freely reposition a character within his/her movement range without having to cancel their current action. *The player can now choose to retry a stage, exit back to base, or quit to main menu on any map except for the Item World and Chara World. *There is now a option in the menu when speaking to Pleinair to directly access the Dark Senate without having to enter the Cam-Pain HQ. * The option to put characters into 3 different dispatch groups from Disgaea D2 also makes a return. * HL Costs for Promotional Tickets, Character Color Palettes, BGM/Songs, have been signifigantly reduced. CP costs for various map parts/Geo Effects have also been reduced. * In the PS3 version, tier 9 skills could only be learned by the Medic (Wings of Fire and Barrage Bommerang), the Necromancer (Libra Pasio and Quick Shot), Pirohiko (Barqijal and Honest Woodman) and Tyrant Valvatorez (Wings of Fire). Along with them, More characters can now learn tier 9 skills. They tend to learn them around level 1500. ** Libra Pasio: Fenrich, Axel, Adell ** Wings of Fire: Valvatorez, Zetta, Ash, Krichevskoy ** Barqijal: Etna ** Honest Woodman: Fuka ** Barrage Bommerang: Flonne (Fallen Angel) ** Quick Shot: Artina, Asagi, Pleinair Packaging Artwork Disgaea 4 Return Cover Art.png|''Makai Senki Disgaea 4 Return'' Nippon Ichi Software Japan: 01/30/14 Disgaea 4 Vita NA Boxart.jpg|''Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited'' Nippon Ichi Software North America: 8/12/14 Gallery D4R_Promotional_Art.png|''Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited'' Promotional Artwork. D4R_Akiba's_Trip_2.png|''Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited'' makes a cameo appearance in Akiba's Trip 2. D4R_Akiba's_Trip_2_DLC.png|''Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited'''s collaboration DLC in Akiba's Trip 2. External Links *Disgaea 4 Return Official Japanese Site